


Girl with the Gold Earring

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Canon Trans Character, First Time, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Commands, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduction through teamwork; everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl with the Gold Earring

Nao arrives in the middle of the plaza. The shops surround her, as does the crowd of people around her. Her eyes scan it for the familiar blonde hair.

Fukunaga spots her first. "Yo, Nao."

Nao runs forward. "Fukunaga-san! I thought you wouldn't come."

"I almost didn't. What's up?"

Nao blushes. "It's a little problem with Akiyama-san and I. We haven't—you know—and I kind of really want to. And I think he does too…"

"Ugh...you two. Really? You're both wasted on each other."

"Fukunaga-san, please. I need help."

"Oh, fine I have an idea. But on one condition."

Nao pauses and takes a breath. She almost doesn't want to know, but both the curiosity and the desire to just get past this block overwhelm them both. "What's the condition?"

Fukunaga wraps her arms around Nao, and her manicured nails plays with the lapels of Nao's coat, the ones dangerously close to her breasts. Her lips go to Nao's ears and Fukunaga's terms are given.

Nao blushes.

"That's fine, I guess."

\--

Not too far in the future, Nao stands in the hotel room, she and Fukunaga set up earlier. She brushes down the dusty rose-pink satin of the nightie she bought just for this occasion. She brushes her hair off her shoulders and adjusts the straps and lace trim over her breasts. Her hands shake as she puts on the final, most important touch, the gold earrings. Her fingers lift up her lobe, and the silent earring goes in the piercing. And now the other one.

"About time. I've been watching you." Fukunaga whispers to Nao as the earring is lifted towards her ear. "You look good."

Nao's face is already burning. How can she appear confident before Akiyama, who's waiting on the bed, freshly washed and wearing only his boxers, if she can't take Fukunaga's compliments in stride? "I'm not really…" Nao laughs as she secures the second earring.

"Nervous?"

"A little bit." Nao whispers, as she dabs a little bit of perfume on the crook of her neck. " I'm heading out. Wish me luck."

"Don't worry, just follow my instructions, and you'll be fine."

\--

From her observation base—a room in the same hotel—Fukunaga watches the action. She doesn't wear anything fancy, just a t-shirt and some striped bikini briefs. Her cameras catch everything—both Nao meticulously preparing herself, and Akiyama laying on the double bed, appearing calm, as long as the tension in his body-language is ignored. He's displayed well for the lens he remains unaware of.

She might not be able to touch Akiyama herself, but she's going to enjoy this as much as possible. She zooms in camera one for a better shot of his bare chest and stomach.

"Ready?"

Nao, on camera two, nods. She really does look good.

"Remember, don't speak to me. Just follow my instructions."

"Right," Nao walks out of range of camera two, which Fukunaga is now using to zoom in on Nao's departing backside, and into range of camera one.

Fukunaga leans forward, one hand on the camera controls and the other one sliding into the waistband of her panties.

\--

"Now approach Akiyama." Fukunaga instructs.

Nao walks across the floor of the hotel room and climbs on the hotel bed, right next to Akiyama. His hand covers hers.

"So I guess this is it." Akiyama smiles. If he's nervous, Nao can't see it.

Nao blushes. "I guess so. I've been looking forward to it."

"Me too."

They sit there like that.

"Go on, and kiss him." Fukunaga's voice whispers in her ear. "You know how to do that, right."

"Akiyama-san…" Nao leans towards him and places her mouth on his. His hand comes up slowly to her hip and rests there. His lips grow warm and active beneath her, and they both just melt into the kiss.

In her ear, Nao can hear Fukunaga's breathing. "Now, touch him." 

Nao lifts her hand hesitantly. She wants to touch him, but where?  
"Something wrong?" Akiyama asks, breaking away from the kiss. He brushes his hair back. 

"No, nothing. Everything's fine."

Fukunaga's harsh whisper comes through the line. "His chest, you idiot. Touch his chest!" Nao follows the instructions, and trails her fingers downward, all while Akiyama leans up and kisses her again. Her hand falls into the waistband of his boxers. She hesitates.

"Don't stop." Both the voice in her ear and Akiyama give the same instruction. While Akiyama goes silent as Nao explores further, Fukunaga eggs her on. The older woman is becoming the voice of her curiosity. Nao takes a deep breath, and lowers the waistband of Akiyama's boxers. His cock pokes out, already erect.

"Nice," Fukunaga whispers.

"Should I touch it?" Nao whispers to both of them.

"Yes." The response comes in unison.

"Wet your palm first. Lick it. Now stroke the shaft, the underside of it, near the tip."

Akiyama slides back on the bed. Nao thinks he's enjoying it. She wets her palm again, and rubs it again, this time with more vigor. He sighs.

"Good."

Nao wants to ask Fukunaga about what to do next, but Akiyama pulls her in for another kiss, even as her hand tentatively continues to stroke his cock.

"You can use some more pressure. It's not going to break." Nao increases the intensity. "Better." 

At the same time, Akiyama's right hand explores beneath the satin, and his fingers are pushing the skirt of her nightie up. His other hand alternates between pulling her in for kisses that leave them both breathless and nudging the straps off her shoulders. Nao's breasts threaten to pop out. She blushes.

"Relax, that's supposed to happen." Fukunaga whispers.

Nao nods, even though Akiyama hasn't said anything.

"Huh?" Akiyama brushes a strand of Nao's hair behind her ear—the one with Fukunaga's earring. 

"Noth—nothing at all." Nao blushes, "I'm just really glad this is happening. Please touch me, Akiyama-san." Nao brings both of her hands up to his shoulders and pulls him closer to her. His leg falls in between hers, and Nao feels the pressure of his cock pressing against her stomach.

"Nice save," Fukunaga whispers.

\--  
In her hotel room, Fukunaga watches the action unfold. To be honest, it's a little more trainwreck than she was anticipating even for them—two really hot people having really awkward first time sex. They really are wasted on each other. She could—

Fukunaga zooms camera one in closer, in between their bodies. At least they're getting to the good bits. Lucky girl, Fukunaga thinks, as she instructs Nao to take a taste of Akiyama's cock. She hesitates and moves in fits and starts—awkwardly enough that Akiyama probably suspects something.

Still the view is worth the awkwardness, especially with the expression of pleasure on Akiyama's face when Nao does finally find her own rhythm. Beneath the fabric Fukunaga rubs herself. That image is going to be in her dreams for weeks to come. As is the view of Nao's breasts jiggling slightly as Akiyama pulls down the collar of the nightgown Fukunaga suggested Nao wear for tonight. Fukunaga abandons her camera activities to reach up underneath her t-shirt and play with her breasts.

She almost misses Nao's panic, as Akiyama hands finally go between Nao's legs.

"Nao. Relax," Fukunaga whispers, "if you want this; it'll feel good. Trust me."

It's gratifying to watch Nao open her thighs at that reassurance. 

\--

Fukunaga's voice has grown quiet in Nao's ears except for the heaviness of her breathing and the occasional words of encouragement. But that's fine. Nao doesn't think she needs help to just lie back and allow Akiyama's mouth bring her to the edge of…something new. Her legs pull Akiyama in closer and her hands grasp the sheets without any instruction.

Without any consideration for microphone hidden on her, Nao moans.

\--

Nao's moans come through loud and clear, but really it just adds to the scenario. Fukunaga rubs herself into a stupor, placing her heel up on the desk to keep her stability. She doesn't differentiate between either of them now. In her fantasies she's in their room, touching and touched by both of them.

It doesn't hurt that they've finally gotten around to fucking. She knew they'd figure that part out eventually. It's still awkward, but they're enjoying themselves, and Fukunaga's enjoying watching them and imagining.

Her head falls back while her hand rubs madly down below, and the mental images she's been given take her the rest of the way.

Without any consideration for the earpiece she talks into, Fukunaga moans.

\--

"How was that?" Akiyama asks, as they pull away. 

"Good." All the embarrassment that left Nao earlier has returned. "What about you, Akiyama-san?"

"Very good," He leans in and kisses Nao's cheek, the one next to her earring. "And for you?"

"Huh?" Nao pitches her response to cover Fukunaga's equally surprised reaction.

Akiyama pulls Nao's warm body towards him, but his mouth doesn't stray far from her ear. "I know what you're up to. Neither of you are particularly quiet."

"Hmmph." Nao can almost hear Fukunaga's blush in that response. "It could have been better, but it definitely could have been worse too."

"That's good to hear." It really is. Fukunaga's helped her out so much during this encounter that maybe another time…they could…all three of them. Nao turns to Akiyama, who's taken this whole situation very well considering. "Akiyama-san, why didn't you say anything?"

Akiyama laughs and kisses Nao. 

"I think that'd be obvious, even for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, prompts: Liar Game, Akiyama/Nao/Fukunaga, teamwork, gold


End file.
